The Dispersement of Embracing Shadows
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: While reflecting on her past Tsunade begins to realize how important Shizune is to her future. Tsunade X Shizune. YURI. This story is complete.
1. Running from Shadows

A/N: Alright it's been a while. I finally have enough time on my hands to get back to writing, so here it is, my thirteenth fanfic. For this fanfic it was my decision to go with a pairing of Tsunade X Shizune. Those are both females; this is yuri; this will get sexual in later chapters and all so please only read if you like this kinda stuff. So here's hoping I still got it.

Disclaimer: This work of fanfiction was written without the consent of the original creator of the anime/manga series Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, by some random loser with too much time to kill.

Tsunade let a faint smile grace her lips as she walked, her line of sight now visited by new refuge. She had been walking for about two days now, drifting though the endless fields as she continued her aimless quest for purpose, and the small village on the horizon, the prospect of food and shelter it promised was at this point a real relief.

Though she knew very well the strength the girl possessed, Tsunade couldn't help but feel guilt at how her young apprentice was made to put up with this same rigorous journey. With a smile she turned to face the young girl.

"Looks like were close, Shizune." Tsunade offered the best smile a woman so broken could muster. She gazed at the approaching settlement as she sighed, "Tonight you'll finally be able to get a good nights rest."

"I'm fine. Really, it's you I worry about getting her rest, sensei." Shizune responded with a caring chime.

"And why's that? Last I checked I was the celebrated ninja and you were the fledgling apprentice." Tsunade tone took a bitter edge.

"I'm just saying that your getting older, sensei." Shizune said smugly, firmly. She closed her eyes as she said softly, as if apologetically, "Traveling all day must be getting harder on you."

Tsunade's face twisted with anger. Curtly, she scoffed, " Shizune how dare you imply that I'm old. I am young and beautiful!"

"I'm sorry, sensei. I didn't mean to insult you." Shizune replied at once, clearly seeking forgiveness. Returning to level speech she then explained, "It's just that, that I think it's about time we stopped this traveling. If not to go back home then to just settle somewhere new."

Tsunade smiled; it wasn't because Shizune's suggestion was anything interesting or new, no this girl had been suggesting that they stopped traveling almost since that now far off time when they had started, no Tsunade smile was a simple reflection of the gratitude this child made her feel.

"It's okay Shizune, you don't need to worry about me, I can be pretty tough when I need to be." Tsunade spoke this time in a more tranquil manner.

"Yes sensei." Shizune nodded exuberantly, showing relief that her mentor no longer seemed displeased with her.

The rest of the trek toward this new village was spent in relative silence. Tsunade had spent most of these years in deep reflection and Shizune knew not to trouble her needlessly.

It wasn't long before they had arrived. Tsunade went along at once to gather her "necessary information" while Shizune was charged with securing a room at the local inn.

Once she knew what she needed to know Tsunade returned to find her young apprentice and inform her of the days proceedings.

"So are you taking the rest of the day off to relax, sensei?" Shizune asked hopefully without turning around as Tsunade entered the room she had been directed to.

"This place is small, there's not much fun, but I do hear there are some hotshots at the bar down the street that like to deal high-stakes." Tsunade relayed the information she had acquired as she rubbed the blue necklace that hung around her neck with her forefinger and prepared to once more exit the room.

"Of course. You're going to leave me here while you go gamble your fortunes away to lowlifes in some seedy bar." Shizune said becoming harsh as she shot a glare at her teacher.

"Exactly." Tsunade said almost mockingly. Making it clear she didn't care if her apprentice did in fact protest, Tsunade added bitingly, "Do you have a problem with that, Shizune?"

"Yes I do, Sensei!" Shizune fought back with raised voice, approaching the sanin so that they were face to face. Tapering from a shout to a vulnerable quiver she then added while averting her eyes, "You can't keep living like this. You have to-, you have to learn to g-get over what happened back then..."

The expression that then crawled onto her apprentice's face made it clear to the older woman that Shizune wished desperately she could retract this statement almost the moment it had left her lips, despite this Tsunade couldn't help but remember.

Every detail of that far off day, the day that still haunted her after all these years of wandering had rushed back to her. She could see the lifeless corpse of the man she loved strewn across the grass, stained red with a copious display of human blood. She could see the cool, anguished look on his pale, colorless face as it stared endlessly at what it could no longer see. She could hear her own screams and sobs as she tried very much in vain to save him.

"Please forgive me Tsunade-sensei. I didn't mean it, I promise." Shizune started frantically at first sight of her mentor's grief-stricken face.

Tsunade was beyond reasoning though, Shizune could only watch as the sanin's sadness transformed into rage, Tsunade delivering her outcry, "Then why say it, Shizune! Why force me to remember such painful things!"

Having Tsunade angry with her was usually enough to make the young Shizune back down at once. However this night she must have felt some sort of urge to stand up for herself as she chose to fight for her point.

"Because you need to remember. You can't keep running away, Tsunade-sensei." Shizune started in a meek tone, struggling to keep her voice audible and bracing herself just in case Tsunade decided to opt for violence. When she wasn't slammed painfully into the wall by Tsunade's fist Shizune decided to take a more level tone and address the other to her face, "What happened back then, it wasn't your fault; you did everything you could to help my uncle. I just don't understand why we continue to travel aimlessly when we could be back home saving people and making a difference."

"If you want to go back that's your decision, Shizune." Tsunade's words still came out stern and bitter though more calm than before.

"And what difference would that make? You're the one who could make the real difference, you're the legendary healer, aren't I just the fledgling apprentice." Shizune responded taken aback at the very prospect of leaving her mentor behind.

Tsunade gave a short laugh accompanied by a short yet noticeable smirk, she said forcing a sigh, "I know I may have said that, but to be honest, I've trained you since you were young. You're only sixteen, yet I'm confident you already posses the level of skill and knowledge of a jounin level medical shinobi."

"Even if that's the case, sensei, I still wouldn't dare leave you alone." Shizune explained giving a slight blush at the unexpected praise while returning to her actual point.

"And why not? It's no fun having you as a traveling companion anyway, Shizune." Tsunade replied in a pointed fashion.

"If that's how it is, then why did you take me with you in the first place." Shizune retorted, showing offense.

"I never wanted to take some good for nothing brat with me. I was alone in the world after that day, the very sight of everyone left alive in that village was enough to make me feel sick. I was alone and I wanted to keep it that way." Tsunade sounded almost combative as she conveyed her piece. Then shooting a disgusted glance at the other girl she added, "If it wasn't for you crying and begging so hard to tag along I never would have allowed it."

"And that's all it took?" Shizune asked, attempting to jog the memory from her childhood.

Tsunade closed her eyes a moment as she gave her response some thought. With difficulty she relayed her words softly and somberly, "Maybe I felt sorry for you, maybe I thought it was the least I could do, care for the kid that was so dear to him, maybe I thought it was what he would have wanted. But mostly I guess it was what you told me back then."

"What I told you?" Shizune's memories continued to elude her.

"You said you were alone now, that you had no one, nowhere to go to. You said you were lost without him. I couldn't help but think you were the same as me." Tsunade looked away still finding it hard to talk about the past.

"I'm sorry. I had forgotten..." Shizune said feeling a certain warmth in her heart.

"It's no big deal. Anyways, taking you in turned out to be just the first in a string of gambles I'd have been better off not taking." Tsunade declared with a laugh. She shook her head as she in a lax tone, "I had assumed watching a kid and maybe teaching her some medical jutsu wouldn't be too much work, I hadn't taken into account that you'd quickly become such an intolerable nag, who doesn't like to have any fun."

"But your 'fun' is so dangerous and costly, sensei, not to mention it is completely unbecoming of someone as great and skilled as you are." Shizune retorted in a strict fashion.

"That's exactly it, Shizune. You need to learn to lighten up." Tsunade sounded almost bored as she spoke this time.

"But I don't know where'd you'd be right now if I wasn't there to watch over you, sensei." Shizune said offering a conciliatory smile.

"Maybe you got a point."Tsunade returned the smile.

"Are you still going to go out tonight, sensei?" Shizune asked after a pause.

"No I think I'll stay in this once. I'm no longer in the mood for it." Tsunade replied coolly trying to remain oblivious to the smile that had widened on Shizune's lips.

As alluring as gambling against the local thugs in a bar in some remote village in the middle of nowhere was, her mind was now too clouded with resurfaced memories. Being a notorious loser even with a clear mind, Tsunade shuddered to think how badly she'd get ripped apart if she gambled while distracted. Besides, letting Shizune win for once didn't seem such a bad idea.

Tsunade was grateful to Shizune. That girl tried so hard, failing to accept that she was so far defeated that any effort was pointless.

Shizune had about her the same sort of rigorous drive that her uncle, the man Tsunade loved, had possessed. In fact as Shizune had grown into a woman, the sanin had thought she noticed a certain resemblance in character between Shizune and her beloved even if it may have been one she forced herself to see since she knew the two were related.

It was true that Shizune could be stern and inflexible. Almost since they had began this journey, despite Tsunade being the adult woman and Shizune being the child, it had always been more Shizune as the responsible parent and Tsunade the rebellious youth.

But no, she could only be thankful Shizune was who she was. Unlike the girl, she knew very well where she would be if Shizune was any less watchful with her. She knew Shizune was the only reason she hadn't long since sought to join the ones she loved dearest once more.

A/N: Gah, I take such a long break and when I return the best I can muster is such a short chapter. Despite the length I hope it wasn't bad. Let me sort of explain things for this one. I decided to place this one pre-series. It's set roughly twelve years prior to the start of the show, Shizune is 16, Tsunade is 38. You may wonder why I made this decision, to go with a teenage Shizune when I could have had the rare opportunity to pair two adult women. While to tell the truth I wanted this fic set as close as possible to when Tsunade left the village. To be honest in my research I couldn't really find a conclusive time line for when Tsunade actually left the village. I know she left right after Dan died, and since I know he was 27 when he died and assuming that Tsunade was roughly the same age or a few years older than him then she would have left with Shizune when Shizune was much too young, so I ended up with a lot of leeway on what to do with the time frame, I initially thought I'd go with Shizune at 18 but decided to push it back and give her a little more youthful innocence or something, I don't know.

But enough about that since you likely don't care anyway. At this moment I would like to that anyone who submitted an idea for me during my break, I have read them all and ideas are beginning to flow in the back of my head. As you have undoubtedly noticed I opted not to branch out quite yet, but to stick with Naruto just a while longer, though considering the incredible response I've received on my Bleach fanfic, as well as all the messages requesting Bleach pairings and such I'm tossing around the idea of switching my focus to that anime later in the year once the Naruto ideas are dried up. Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you like it so far, tell me what you think.


	2. Reflecting on Shadows

A/N: Here we go, it's time for the second chapter. I had a little trouble getting everything to flow out for the first chapter, so it's probably not as good as it should have been (certainly wasn't as long as it should have been) but I think this one might turn out better. As you probably guessed if you've read something by me before this chapter puts more of a focus on Shizune's prospective.

Disclaimer: The trees are out to get us (and I do not own Naruto).

A cold air ripped through the moonless night sky; the slight drizzle helped to mask the tears rushing from the child's lonely eyes as she walked slowly.

She refused to believe it. She couldn't accept it. How could he be dead? He had promised her he'd be there for her, he had promised he would be there for the village. How could he be gone now as well?

The child Shizune looked up in focus at her destination. The large stone memorial that served as a sort of grave for the countless shinobi who had thrown away their life for the village appeared before her as a dull blur in the gradually hardening rain. She could only wonder why she had come to this place. What reason was there for hopes if everyone you hold dear just ends up dead with their name written on this stone?

It was then that Shizune noticed another blur through the now pouring rain. A woman kneeled there on her hands and knees; though the rain softened the sounds and drowned out the tears Shizune could tell she was crying.

Tsunade was his friend; no, though she was too young to know the details, she knew theirs was a level beyond friendship.

Empathy soared through the girl. Tsunade shared her pain. They had both loved her uncle, they were both alone now. She found herself running in the direction of the memorial stone, alive with the thought of having someone new to comfort her.

Before Shizune had finished her approach the woman had gotten to her feet. It was then that Shizune realized she clenched an object tightly in either hand. The child stopped in her tracks at once alarmed at the look of horror alive in the woman's face.

In her left hand Tsunade gently stroked a familiar blue necklace. In her right hand she firmly held a small metal blade, which as she slowly raised it toward her neck Shizune came to recognize as a battle kunai designed to rip through flesh with ease.

Shizune suddenly realized she couldn't cry anymore. She couldn't expect others to comfort her. She had to be the one to step forward, to make sure the pain stopped, or else it would just keep on going, without ending till there was only darkness.

"Miss Tsunade, whatcha doing?" Shizune called out, perfectly emulating the reckless innocence expected of a child her age.

Tsunade turned around in sure horror, as if suddenly being startled from some deep hypnotic trance. After adjusting her eyes so to recognize the girl through the moisture of tears and rain she said in a shaken tone as she quickly stowed away her knife, "Sh-Shizune!? What , what are you doing out here so late?"

"I wanted to talk to them, to mommy and uncle Dan. I thought maybe if I came here they could hear me." Shizune said in a sweet voice still forcing a warm smile though still wanting to be the one who could cry.

"But isn't it too late for you to be out all alone?" Tsunade replied somberly.

"No matter what time it is, I'll still be alone, I don't have anyone or anywhere to go to anymore, it's when I'm here talking to them that I'm not alone." Shizune said poignantly, sounding distant though never depressed.

"Then how can you take it?! How can you go on living with it, with yourself with everything?! How can you just stand there and smile and pretend they still hear you?! A-are children so, s-so incapable of understanding..." Tsunade began to shout though Shizune detected no anger, only sadness. Slowly Tsunade's voice carried off into a whimper as she fell once more to her knees overcome by sadness.

"I do understand..." Shizune said calmly forcing the broken women to look her in the eye, hoping that Tsunade caught sight of her own pain and loneliness, of her own desperate urge to break down and cry as well. With a tenderness that should be impossible for a child her age she continued, "Uncle wouldn't want you to cry for him like this, he wouldn't want you to, to-..."

Tsunade's tears increased. Words escaped her mouth in the form of an agonized wail, "How's a little kid like you supposed to tell me what he would have wanted?!"

Shizune didn't flinch. She was still a child, but she knew at this moment she had to be an adult. Showing clear strength she spoke, "Because he told me himself!" A moment of pause passed as Tsunade stared at Shizune in disbelief before Shizune spoke once more, softly, bittersweet, "After my m-mother died I cried, I couldn't stop crying, but uncle told me I didn't have to cry, that mother would always be with me, and he promised he'd always be there too."

Tsunade gave a begrudged, harsh laugh. Indignantly, she scoffed, "And you've seen how well that one worked out in the end! None of it matters, dreams, hopes, in the end everything just dies!" Shizune saw the shimmer of the blue necklace fly from Tsunade's hand, discarded at the foot of the stone memorial as her fit of rage subsided.

"You're wrong! He's still with me. I know he is. He's with you too. He's with us! He's with everyone." Shizune retorted passionately.

"Maybe if I was still an ignorant child, not yet old enough to be trained as a ninja, who has seen nothing, and knows nothing, I'd be able to believe that, kid. But I've seen it all, and I know I'm alone in this world now." Tsunade sounded once more pointed and bitter.

Shizune stepped forward a step toward the woman, who still shivered beneath the storm shaking as the tears remained impossible to stop. Slowly the child wrapped one of her small arms around this woman. Tsunade's head was lifted against the young girl's frame as Shizune embraced her, drawing her into her warmth.

"You're not alone, you have everyone, you have me, you have Konoha." Shizune said in words that sounded somehow maternal despite coming form the mouth of such a small child.

"I'm leaving this village..." Tsunade said decisively, still crying, further dampening the rain-saturated cloth of Shizune's shirt.

"Then I'll go with you." Shizune declared with a smile as she released her hold on Tsunade.

"No. Where I'm going you can't follow." Tsunade said with deep melancholy in her breath.

"And why's that?" Shizune asked cheerily, trying to recover the mood.

"I'm going to go and see him again..." Tsunade announced, trembling.

"He's dead, Miss Tsunade. You can't see him anymore, never again." Shizune said fighting back her own urge to cry.

"I know." Tsunade said distantly as she got to her feet and began to walk away from the stone engraved with names of those dearest to her. As she walked she added with an almost sigh, "Don't follow me..."

With a quick step, Shizune reclaimed the blue necklace from beside the stone that towered over her. Skipping into a short run she proceeded to catch up with the other. As the two walked onward the rains began to fade.

---

Shizune gave a bittersweet smile as she remembered that day long ago when her and her sensei-to-be left the village of Konoha with the intent to never return. She then gave a laugh at how Tsunade's recollection skills seemed to have lost some of their shine over the years.

Maybe Tsunade just didn't want to remember her pain, about all the times she thought about just ending it, maybe but either way the notion that Shizune had cried and begged to come along with her was a little off in Shizune's view.

Years had passed since that day and Shizune had grown up. To tell the truth she no longer had many memories before then. Though she knew her sensei never went a day without reflecting on what she had lost, she seldom could remember her mother or uncle's faces.

No, since then one duty had consumed Shizune, that is watching over Tsunade, making sure she never again plunged into that darkness she saw back then. As things were now, Tsunade was all she had, all she knew; Tsunade was her life.

As it would be, when a child grows to become a woman, sometimes her feelings change, adapt. Shizune could only fear what her emotions were evolving into.

But today was a new day. The previous night's argument had been shelved to the back of her mind and could focus now on how to best serve Tsunade.

Shizune knew not what her sensei sought in these interminable travelings. She knew not why the woman went from place to place searching for the highest risk bets. She always guessed it was a form of escape, a way to drown out her losses of the past in new loss. Whatever the case, Shizune would stay by her side finding herself content at the sight of the slightest smile upon Tsunade's lips.

Yes, she had won the day before, but Shizune knew she would not be successful in dissuading Tsunade her fun a second night in a row. Sure enough at the first signs of evening Shizune found herself reluctantly following her mentor to a card game at the local bar.

Liking to gamble at respectable locations in established towns was one thing but Shizune couldn't help but question why Tsunade would choose to associate with these sorts. She looked from face to face at the local men who joined her sensei at the card table.

They were all old, filthy and drunk, most of them looked somewhere between crazed and simply down on their luck. One man, who looked to be the oldest and the most unstable, had a face marred by hideous battle scars. Shizune wondered how any of them could possibly have any money to gamble.

As the game kicked off Shizune found herself surprised with what she saw. From the start, Tsunade seemed to be having an incredible streak of luck, winning hand after hand time and again. Though she wore a sour expression on her face, as she detested these men and this bar and gambling in general, inside Shizune couldn't help but feel elated at seeing Tsunade win, especially when it was such a rarity.

"My, my, Missy, ya seem ta 'ave found yerself some luck 'ere. I wouldn't a pinned ya as such a skilled player." The scarred man spoke in a vile voice that perfectly suited his deformed exterior and served to be enough to confirm Shizune of her hatred of him.

"Damn straight! With all the gambling I've done, it's no wonder I'm so incredibly talented." Tsunade said with energy before taking a large swig of the sake she had ordered from the bar.

Shizune shook her head, she liked to not intervene if possible, but sometimes Tsunade was just too much and she had to say something, "If I may, sensei, the results of games like this are mainly determined by chance, I don't think it's correct to say your talent has anything to do with it, especially considering how well you typically do."

"Oh, would you shut up already Shizune. Mind your damn business and don't be givin' away my secrets." Tsunade said in a slur as she finished what was far from her first drink. Shizune was fairly certain the fact that Tsunade was an infamous loser when it came to gambling was far from a secret in most parts.

"Eh, Missy, yer servant girl here oughtta learn 'er place,why not get some use outta her and 'ave 'er get us anotha round a drinks." The same vile man said with a sneer.

Shizune felt her blood boil she clenched her fist as she felt an over whelming urge to punch the man in his deformed face.

"Good idea. Shizune why don't you be good and go get me and these nice gentlemen something to drink." Tsunade said with a condescending tone that further inflamed Shizune's anger.

"And since when am I your servant?!" Shizune retorted pointedly.

"Don't make this difficult, just get me a drink Shizune." Tsunade said in a distant tone of finality.

"Fine!" Shizune acquiesced angrily. As she reluctantly headed to the bar, returning to slam the drinks to the table recklessly.

"There. That's a good girl, Shizune. If you want I'll let you have a sip." Tsunade continued to talk down to her.

"Sensei, you know I'm not old enough!" Shizune maintained her furious expression as she scoffed at the notion.

The man nearest Shizune looked up at this, saying in a muffled tone of intoxication as he brought a hand to the outside of Shizune's thigh, "Is that so, so how young are you then my little lady?"

"Don't you dare touch me, you creep!" Shizune stepped several feet backwards as she shouted vehemently, now resisting every urge to punch out this second man.

"Looks like ya lost this round, Missy." The scarred man said with a hideous smirk, redirecting Shizune's attention to the game. Tsunade had just bet a large sum on a good hand only to find the scarred man in possession of one slightly better.

A few more hands went by and followed the same pattern. It seemed Tsunade's luck was out. Her pile of cash, once so large had dwindled to little more than what she had started with. Hoping to find a final hope of regaining her winnings, Tsunade made a decision to bet all she had left on a single hand. Naturally, As Shizune knew well by now she lost that hand and conversely all the cash she had on hand.

"Aww, too bad. Looks like yer outta money there Missy, and ya was doin' so good too." The gnarled old man was smiling wickedly at the large pile of cash before him as he laughed in Tsunade's face.

Tsunade met the laugh with her own and gave her own smile. In a playful tone she said, "Well it's really hard to help such things when going up against such an obvious cheater."

"Cheat! How dare you suggest old Kensuke here cheated. He used to be a real life shinobi." One of the four men shouted in an apprehensive manner.

"Well that doesn't change that it was obvious, the way he led me on it the beginning so I'd put lots of money in only to go and take it all back from me in the end. I could see through everything." Tsunade said callously.

"Whether or not 've been playin' fair 's really no issue to ya, Missy. 'Cause as I see it, a single lady and a little girl ain't got no shot against the four a us." The retired ninja Kensuke grinned evilly.

"You wanna test that?!" Tsunade said with a cocky laugh as she stood up to stare the man down. He and the other's got to her feet, they were all laughing and jeering at the two women.

Without warning Tsunade made her move. At top speed she made a grab at the wrists of the man who had tried to touch Shizune, grasping down hard so that she could here his bones fracture, she lifted him by the wrists and effortlessly hurled him at the others. Only old Kensuke dodged the flying body as it crashed into the other two and then the wall.

The scarred old man was obviously surprised and somewhat amused at how his pick had turned out to be something more than just your average lady traveler, but he was determined to get away with the money he had cheated out of her. Swiftly for his age he rushed forward with a rusty kunai in his hand, aiming to kill.

Tsunade seemed unimpressed as she dodged easily; no matter what manner of ninja Kensuke had once been he was now simply a drunk old man and with a single movement of her fist, Tsunade had finished the fight. The sound of Kensuke's cracking ribs brought a smile to Shizune's face.

"Well, hopefully that'll teach you four to think twice before messing with Konoha's legendary sanin, Tsunade!" The woman announced in a way that led Shizune to believe she was enjoying herself.

With that Tsunade proceeded to exit the bar, a feeling of triumph about her as all eyes watched on. She didn't fail to grab all the money from the gambling table before reaching the exit.

Shizune couldn't contain her excitement. Only seconds after they were outside she exclaimed, "You were amazing, sensei. The way you took care of those guys. It was so great."

"Oh Shizune. You underestimate me. Thugs like that are no problem at all." Tsunade seemed quite full of herself as she tried to sound modest.

"So how did you figure out they were cheating you? Did your well trained shinobi eyes enable you to catch them at it?" Shizune smiled as she made her inquiry beaming at the thought of how wonderful Tsunade was, seeming to forget how angry she had been only moments ago.

"Actually I just guessed." Tsunade said with a slight nervous chuckle.

Shizune's jaw dropped. In disbelief she sought clarification, "You what?"

"You know, how things were going. I just sorta guessed they were up to something. I mean, either that or walk away with nothing, right?" Tsunade's voice was now a lot meeker.

"So you accused people of something without any hard evidence to support it?" Shizune looked at her sensei, showing something between shame and pity.

"Well you know how it all turned out in the end. They were scum, I kicked their asses, and ended up with plenty of money to blow in the next town." Tsunade said in hopes of covering herself.

"About that, sensei. Doesn't taking their money make you just as bad as them?" Shizune shook her head, only seconds ago her beloved Tsunade had seemed so cool.

"Not necessarily. I mean they probably have been cheating travelers out of their hard earned money for years now. As I see it none of it was theirs in the first place." Tsunade said sounding certain, though Shizune remained doubtful.

"Anyway. Were leaving here tomorrow, right?" Shizune asked with a sigh feeling it was now acceptable to change the subject.

"Yeah this place is no fun, theres a village not far from here that supposed to actually have some slots. we could make it in a couple days if we leave tomorrow." Tsunade replied still excited and largely drunk.

"Okay. Let's be getting back to the inn then. You need a good night's sleep tonight if were going to be on the road again." Shizune said with a content sigh.

"Tch, Shizune, stop acting like you're my mother." Tsunade shot back with a glare.

"Sorry..." Shizune said softly as the two slowly found their way back to the comfort of the inn.

Shizune and Tsunade arose early the next morning to depart for the next village. After taking the time to gather their belongings and check out of their room they found themselves once more on the road.

They had only just reached the village gate when a sound found Shizune's ears, she turned at once to see a kunai fly by only inches from her sensei's cheek to find itself lodged in a tree. She adjusted herself to see its' source.

Standing several yards from them was a woman with dark brown hair and eyes filled with hate. She was intently focused on Tsunade.

"Who are you?" Tsunade demanded.

The woman didn't answer, she merely asked her own rage-laced question. "Are you the travelers who were staying in town?" Then with added hate at the sound of the name she gave a second question, "Are you Konoha's sanin, Tsunade?!"

"And what if I am?" Tsunade gave a carefree laugh.

The woman didn't alter her focus, nor diminish the intensity of her hatred. No, burning with the fire of that hatred she merely proclaimed, "Then for the sake of my beloved, you will die here!"

Before Shizune had time to react the woman had already began a lunging rush in Tsunade's direction.

A/N: Let's cut this off before I get too into it. This chapter worked a lot better for me, the last one just didn't seem to go anywhere. I think the first flashback scene came out cute, even if it did seem a hard to imagine a little girl acting so mature, though I suppose it is Shizune. The bar scened could have been better, but I think it works. The last bit pretty much just sets up the third chapter which will be a sort of action chapter, and after that I'm guessing you can predict the rest (yuri sex in chapter four and pointless epilogue in chapter five). I'm thinking this fic will turn out pretty good, but I suppose we'll just have to see. Anyways, tell me what you think.


	3. Fighting One's Shadows

A/N: Hmm, I was expecting a little better response on this fic, but I suppose I can't complain, I think it's good so far. This chapter is your typical action scene, but I still tried to put some emotion into it. It's from Tsunade's perspective again. Hope it's good; here we go.

Disclaimer: In the end, everyone you care about will die (... and I do not own Naruto).

Tsunade gave a cocky laugh as she stared down the woman rushing toward her. When the distance was adequate, a single motion occurred and in a second and the ground at this mysterious assailant's feet was cleaved in two under the immense power of Tsunade's heel causing Tsunade's attacker to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

Tsunade glared at her opponent disdainfully before addressing her in a disdainful tone, "I don't know who you think you are, but you must have a lot of nerve challenging me."

"Nerve, Ha! It's much more than that." The woman said with a mixture of extreme nervousness and extreme excitement. She cocked a smile as she made effort to recover her balance and continued, "Finally I have a chance, finally I have a shot at making the ones responsible pay for what they did. What drives me now is my will, my purpose!"

It was then that Tsunade took the moment to seriously study her opponent. The woman looked to be in her early thirties, she had wavy dark brown hair and pale green eyes. She had a slight, lithe figure and dressed in simple clothes no different than any other villager might wear.

The sanin gave a slight smirk as she turned slightly away from her attacker, saying in a hard tone, "You can blabber on about your purpose all damn day for all I care. Just tell me who the hell you are and what reason you have for attacking me."

The woman laughed as she shook with anticipation, with visible determination she proclaimed, "I am Chinatsu Matsudaira. My husband lost his life at your hands, and for that I will take yours."

Tsunade didn't have time to respond, Chinatsu was once more on the offensive assaulting her with a short bladed katana she had pulled from her side. Chinatsu was fast, and her strikes never wavered; it proved hard for Tsunade to keep up, especially considering she wasn't mentally prepared to fight this woman.

It was rather obvious that Chinatsu was a skilled shinobi. It had been so long since Tsunade had had a serious fight against a real shinobi and to be suddenly thrust into battle against someone as determined as this woman was, needless to say, unnerving.

Chinatsu's sword strikes were incessant, it was difficult to avoid them all, yet Tsunade knew she wouldn't be able to win without fighting back. Timing her movements she did a back step as her opponent readied another slash. Making the move to evade the attack, Tsunade proceeded to grab Chinatsu by the wrist, and with full strength sent the woman flying hard into a nearby tree.

To Tsunade's surprise, and despite the velocity with which she was flung, Chinatsu did not crash into the tree but rather managed a mid air flip and a push of her feet to rebound back in Tsunade's direction, She raised her sword and then her free hand as she flew toward her opponent with hatred scarred into her eyes and after a single handsign her image had tripled.

Chinatsu's speed was blinding, and made it difficult for Tsunade to discern which images were clones and which was the real ninja. Soon the distance between the combatants had disappeared, and Tsunade decided to take a gamble striking at one of the identical images of Chinatsu.

The sanin felt in horror as her fist proceeded cleanly through the image clone. Quickly hoping for a recovery she turned around and delivered a sweeping kick in the direction of another image. It proved to be a clone as well. Worried now she turned frantically in search of the third Chinatsu, the real Chinatsu.

Tsunade then sensed a cool breeze at her back. As swiftly as she could she twisted around finding herself face to face with Chinatsu, a sword only inches from her face. She closed her eyes as she prepared for the now unavoidable pain.

To Tsunade's surprise no pain came; there was a metallic sound and she opened her eyes. Shizune was standing in front of her a kunai drawn; she had succeeded in parrying the strike and overpowering Chinatsu who now stood several feet away.

Tsunade tried to contain her sigh of relief. She could always count on Shizune to save her neck. She doubted a single strike from Chinatsu's sword would have been fatal, yet she knew at first sign of blood the fight would be as good as over anyway.

"You. I have no reason to fight you. The only one I wish to kill is that woman!" Chinatsu shouted bitterly offering Shizune a look of disdain.

Shizune returned her own stern glare as she replied fiercely, "This woman is my sensei and my master! As long as she is your target than I have a reason to fight you."

Tsunade knew Shizune, despite her skill, was still an inexperienced apprentice who had never seen actual combat. Yet here Shizune was now, facing down a dangerous opponent like it was nothing, like protecting her from this woman was no different than anything else she had done. It was comforting.

Chinatsu's face contorted with more anger as she made her reply, "No! The sanin is the only one who must suffer by my hand. She is the only one who must pay for what she has done."

Shizune chose not to back down, taking a strong voice as she asked, "And what exactly has my master done? You say she is responsible for the death of your husband, tell us how this occurred."

"Why would I waste time telling my sworn enemy my story?" Chinatsu shot back indignantly.

"So you would instead enact your revenge on someone without them knowing why they must die?" Shizune gave a pitying laugh that made her look and sound somewhat tough.

"Fine sanin of Konoha, I will tell you why you must die here at my hand. Listen, I am not going to repeat myself." Chinatsu spoke hatefully.

"I'm listening." Tsunade replied lightly, mockingly, though she knew she likely didn't want to hear.

"Junichi and I were talented young shinobi of Iwagakure. He was my true love youth as well as my partner in battle. We were feared for our skill as top rank assassins, and were prized as a shinobi pair in our village. About ten years ago it was decided that the two of us would fight in the great war as soldiers on the front lines of the Konoha front. During our first battle I was careless and allowed myself to get injured by my opponent, we had no choice but to retreat back to safety. Unfortunately amidst our retreat Junichi and I were met face to face with a formidable new opponent. The ninja team of the sanin Tsunade, stood in our way giving us no option but to fight." Chinatsu began her story in a somber, yet nostalgic voice that made her seem for the first time a vulnerable woman, and not just a strong-willed ninja intent on revenge.

"I didn't want to run away, to leave him there alone to fight. He told me he could take any opponent, that I was injured and needed to get out of there, that he'd finish this, that he'd catch up. I knew if I left him there he would die. Still he kept pushing me away, determined to let me at least live. I had no choice. Shortly after some of your comrades caught up to me and cut me up real good and left me for dead in the middle of the woods. By some miracle the people of this village found me and decided to save my life even though it was empty now. I've lived here since then, repaying my debt to these people, as I tried to forget what I had lost, but last night when I heard about what happened at the bar, that a woman claiming to be Konoha's Tsunade was in the village, I finally realized what purpose I have to still be alive." Chinatsu's words had deteriorated into a sort of frantic mix of anger and grief as she continued, though she did not cry.

Tsunade remembered that day now. She remembered this woman. By chance Dan and her had encountered two fleeing Iwa assassins in the middle of the forest. Her orders had been to eliminate all enemy combatants without question. She had been the one who had made the decision not to pursue the injured woman as she fled.

Dan and that assassin, Tsunade remembered had been on equal footing. If left alone, that fight really, probably, could have gone ether way. It was only when she had stepped forward into things, when she chose to relinquish a killing blow that their opponent had died.

Knowing the full story now, Tsunade supposed it was irony, that only hours after this man Junichi died at her hands her own love would meet his own bloody demise at the hands of some other. She didn't know what to say, she truly shared this woman's pain yet knew she was its cause.

Shizune, apparently did know what to say, as she wasted little time in thought before coming to Tsunade's defense, "Even if what you say is true, don't you see that it isn't my master's fault he died?"

"And, how can you say that, girl?" Chinatsu challenged, making it clear she was already set on her purpose and it would be impossible to dissuade her.

"We were at war. War forces people to kill one another for the sake of their nation. My master has never killed anyone because she wanted to. It's not her fault." Shizune concluded with a lingering sadness in her words as if she knew what sort of thoughts must be brewing in Tsunade's mind.

"That's a naive statement coming from the mouth of a child too young to know the truth of war. Regardless of the reason behind it, it was by her hands that Junichi was killed. That in itself is enough reason for me to kill this woman." Chinatsu's reply had a bitter ring to it and as she said it she once more lifted her sword.

"If that is how it is, I will fight you! I will defend my master with my life!" Shizune shouted as she geared herself for battle.

Tsunade had always known Shizune was the reason she had gone on living so long. Even if this was the first time it was from an actual opponent, Shizune had always protected her. But at this moment she didn't feel like being protected. She felt guilty, she felt sad, she felt all at once all the grief and regret and anger she had felt back then, back when her love was taken from her.

"No, Shizune. This is my fight. Please, stand down." Tsunade said grimly as she moved in front of her young student.

"But, b-but sensei, are you sure you're in the right condition to be fighting an opponent like this?" Shizune asked her nervously as if she knew leaving Tsunade to the fight would be a mistake.

"Don't worry so much. I'll handle this, Shizune." Tsunade replied still full of melancholy.

Shizune opened her mouth to further protest but it was too late, the fight had already restarted. Tsunade was back on the defensive as she struggled to avoid Chinatsu's countless sword strikes

Chinatsu had clearly been out of practice for many years, Tsunade began to notice. Her swordplay before had been excellent but as she continued to fight on and allow herself to readjust to battle her skill was quickly becoming that of a truly exceptional assassin.

Still, this was not more than Tsunade could have handled. She was after all a legendary sanin. Her skill was on a different level. She could have beaten this woman. That was if she wanted to, she had however made her decision. She stopped in her place.

The first cut rang clean, and blood could be seen clearly spurting from a line across Tsunade's chest. A second cut soon followed and then a third. Blood was flying everywhere with each new flicker of sword; Tsunade made no effort to avoid any of the attacks.

"No, sensei! Why?!" Shizune's horror-struck scream reached Tsunade's ears through the pain. She had fallen bloodied to her knees, patiently hoping each new strike would be the final, when she looked up next, the strikes having subsided, she saw that Shizune had once more rushed to place herself between Tsunade and her opponent.

"Sensei! Why did you stop? Why didn't you fight back? You know it's helpless when there's blood. How could you just give up?" Shizune was in tears as the questions came out.

Tsunade was shaking. Her whole body was paralyzed. She was covered head to toe in her own blood. She could see it's red color and feel its warm moisture against her skin. Dan's death was replaying before her eyes.

"I-I, I, I couldn't save him. It was my, it was my fault he died. I don't have any right to continue living." Tsunade began to speak in a tone that wavered between anxiety and insanity. She hung her head as she then added forcefully, "To think that my death could bring some relief to someone who may have suffered the same pain by my hand can only make me feel that now is the time."

"What's this? You're not going to even put up a fight? I suppose even if what you want of me is to be an executioner and not an opponent, I would still get much pleasure from your death." Chinatsu gave a dark, excited laugh, as if she could taste her revenge.

"Stop! You will not harm my master!" Shizune shouted in rage at Chinatsu. She turned back to Tsunade in attempt to dissuade her sensei once more, "Sensei, how could you just throw your life away? What purpose would there be for you to die like this for nothing?"

"I loved Dan with all my heart. All this time, all this traveling, all I've been searching for is an excuse to die. There's nothing left for me in this world. You can't understand the pain, Shizune." Tsunade said in a meek, morbid tone as she continued to tremble on the ground.

But Shizune wasn't going to back down like that. She strengthened her willful gaze at her sensei as she said hopefully, "But if you die, sensei, don't you think, don't you think my pain would be the same?"

Tsunade didn't look up at her apprentice, quiveringly she started her reply,"It's different, Shizune. You don't understa-"

"For as long as I can remember you've been everything to me. You're all I have left in this world. I love you with all my heart, Tsunade!" Shizune cut off her master mid speak, to deliver her conclusion in a forceful manner.

Tsunade looked up at once, her eyes widened. Did a pathetic creature like her really mean so much to this child. She didn't know what to say to Shizune, She started softly, "Shizune, you can't..." but Tsunade soon found she had lost her will to speak.

Shizune had refocused her attention on Chinatsu, she made her challenge showing a level of anger one would think impossible of the generally more gentle girl, "If you are so set on taking my master's life. Then I will kill you here and now."

"So be it, I have no problem with killing you first if your so intent on it." Chinatsu said with a short laugh as she once more charged into battle.

Shizune had no trouble dodging Chinatsu's strike; stepping quickly to the side she launched a counter measure shooting three senbon from her mouth. Chinatsu's eyes widened with surprise as she caught sight of the needles flying towards her. With much difficulty she managed to move her sword to deflect the incoming attack just in time.

"Poison tipped senbon? I guess I was wrong to think this would be an easy fight. But I doubt a trick like that will be much good against someone with my speed." Chinatsu sounded angry and excited at the same time.

Shizune merely returned a smile as she shot several more needles at her opponent, who was now being forced to show off her dodging skills. Eventually Chinatsu caught a window and made her attack, which was obviously what Shizune had waited for.

Dodging the sword, Shizune made a few handsigns, and out formed a giant fog of poisonous gas. Chinatsu was engulfed by the fog, which lasted for several minutes. Eventually it proved too hard for the woman to hold her breath and she collapsed to her knees as she took in the toxins.

As the poison fog dissipated, Chinatsu struggled back to her feet, she looked to already be feeling the effects of the poison. She asked shaking with pain, "What is this? What did you do to me?"

Shizune gave a cold laugh, that showed she was beyond pity or remorse, she explained in an equally cold voice "It's a fast acting poison, that if left untreated will shut down the body systems and cause the victim to die a slow and painful death."

"I see. I welcome death. As I see it my life already ended when Junichi's did. But before I die, let me show you the technique that made us famous assassins. That way I can take you both with me before I go." Chinatsu seemed as driven as ever, the knowledge that she would soon die seemed to if anything, bring her relief.

Chinatsu slowly drew a second identical sword from her side. She raised her hands to a handsign and after several minutes she began. It was hard for Tsunade to follow the movements through her blood-induced tremblings. Chinatsu was moving faster than the eye could track accurately. She had obviously allocated her chakra in dangerous levels to the muscles in her arms and legs so that she could be capable of this impossible speed.

The flashes of sword seemed unending. Shizune was doing alright at avoiding them at first, but it was obvious from the beginning that this technique would prove to much for the young girl. Tsunade could only watch helplessly as the cuts began to make their mark, Shizune's blood flashing it's red color before her eyes.

Shizune was going to die protecting her. This girl, this girl who was the only reason Tsunade was alive to this day, this girl who had just now proclaimed her love for Tsunade, she would die here for her sake while she remained helpless.

Tsunade continued to think. Was there a reason, this girl had been able to keep her alive? If Shizune was there, then how could she still claim to be alone? Was it any different? Was love all the same in the end? How could she let it happen again? She couldn't let it happen again.

She was still cut and bleeding, though Shizune was by now in worse shape. Tsunade could hardly stand up through her shaking. It was so hard; the entire scene was died the color of human blood, but she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't just watch.

Shizune fell to her knees, the cuts having stopped. This time Tsunade was protecting her student, the last thing in this world she truly did treasure. The pain was intense, it felt as if thousands of tiny blades were ripping through her entire body, tearing up her flesh like it was nothing, but this was pain that Shizune would be spared from, and that made it bearable.

Tsunade made her motion, slowly, but forcefully, hoping there was a opening but really not being able to know for sure anymore, her fist moved through the wall of rapidly moving swords. Her fist connected with the woman's chest, and the swords came to a stop and soon fell to the ground as Chinatsu Matsudaira was launched several yards back, falling motionless to the ground nearby.

Then everything went black as Tsunade collapsed lifelessly into Shizune's arms.

A/N: I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. I think this is one of the better action chapters I have done. Chinatsu Matsudaira was admittedly a fairly uninspired OC, but I think she was enough for this story. I just wanted a character who's story seemed to parallel Tsunade's who would be seeking revenge, sort of turn the whole pain of loss thing around on Tsunade. I'm not really sure how ell the fighting turned out here, but I think it was exciting enough. I'm surprised at how much I'm enjoying writing Shizune, her devotion is so cute. Anyways, I'd be happy to hear everyone else's thoughts, reviews would be appreciated.


	4. Dispering the Shadows

A/N: Thanks a lot to all my reviewers. Let's hope this fic continues to stay awesome. This is the fourth chapter. Let me warn you that this chapter may contain adult content that some readers may find inappropriate. If you do not enjoy reading vivid descriptions of hot lesbian sex, this might prove to much for you.

Disclaimer: Knives can cut things (and I do not own Naruto).

The damage was severe. Shizune wondered how it was possible that her master's heart still beat. She wondered what it was inside Tsunade that was so impossibly determined to keep her alive. Whatever it was she could only be grateful.

Shizune remembered what happened that day. Tsunade had protected her. Tsunade had placed herself between Shizune and death, determined this time not to die but rather to ensure that Shizune live.

As Tsunade collapsed, Shizune had feared it was already the end. The cuts Tsunade had received had been deeper and harder than any she herself had suffered. Blood was everywhere. She remembered the pain in her heart, the flow of the tears.

Despite the intense suffering of her own injuries, Shizune had at that moment went to her mentor's side, and with a mad desire to save the one she held dearest to her, she began to perform healing techniques on the other woman.

She was weak to the point of fainting herself, she had lost so much blood, yet still Shizune struggled desperately to seal Tsunade's wounds, to soothe the pain, to stop the bleeding, to somehow maybe allow her beloved master to live through this. Before she even knew it, Shizune had went well past her limits, every ounce of chakra she had had remaining was gone into healing Tsunade. She collapsed, broken and empty, believing she had failed, beside the one she loved.

When Shizune awoke, she found herself alone in a strange bed in a small, cozy room. She was soon greeted by an old man who identified himself as the village doctor, he told her that people from the village had found her collapsed and injured on the outskirts of town and had brought her back to his clinic for medical treatment.

Shizune didn't really listen to the story he told. She didn't care. As soon as the old man had stopped talking she demanded to know where Tsunade was. The doctor told her that two women had been found along with her that day. One had already been dead. The other lay in the room next door, barely clinging to life. He doubted it was in his power to save her.

Without warning Shizune had gotten to her feet. She realized as she walked that her now bandaged wounds still were source to excruciating levels of pain. She could feel some of the deeper cuts begin to bleed again as she found the door. She failed to even acknowledge the doctor's incessant cries for her to return to her bed.

A great weight lifted from Shizune's shoulders as she opened the door to the other room. The figure lying there was practically covered from head to toe in bandages, yet it's blonde hair and well shaped figure made it immediately recognizable as Tsunade.

Immediately Shizune rushed to the side of Tsunade's bed. She quickly peeled back some of the bandages and began to administer a healing jutsu to the still inflamed cuts. The doctor was soon behind her again yelling about how such activity would surely serve to worsen her own condition. The doctor didn't know that at that moment, only one thing in the world mattered to Shizune and it certainly wasn't her own health.

Shizune spent that day treating Tsunade's wounds until she once more passed out. The next day much the same happened. A week passed, every day she devoted to restoring her sensei's strength.

Thanks to the doctor's efforts that week Shizune's own wounds were now something of the past. He now encouraged her to go to her friend's side. Under Shizune's care Tsunade's condition had improved greatly, her wounds were now just fading scars, her heart rate and her breathing had stabilized. The old doctor, who had undoubtedly been impressed by the abilities of the young medical student, was now under the impression that Tsunade would awaken to a full recovery any day now.

Now Shizune smiled as she looked at the woman lying there before her eyes. The bandages had been removed; Tsunade looked like she was just peacefully sleeping now, she was beautiful. It caused Shizune such pain to think that such beauty was this close to having been ripped from her forever.

She got closer, she kneeled at the edge of the bed examining the one she treasured so much. She let her hand travel gently across Tsunade's face, embracing the soft warmth she felt there.

Then Tsunade's eyes twitched, her head sunk slowly as they began to open just slightly, her mouth opened and spoke in a barely audible whisper as she struggled to take in the figure hovering before her, "Dan...?"

"No, sensei, it's me." Shizune replied lovingly. She continued to gently stroke Tsunade's face, as if hoping it would help the woman regain her senses.

"Shizune?" Tsunade said softly as her eyes finally seemed to widen and focus. She gave a light laugh before adding while her lips formed a smile, "So I'm not dead then?"

"Of course not, sensei. I saved you..." Shizune choked out as tears of joy began to well from her eyes.

"Shizune.." The older woman whispered softly, her own eyes beginning to water slightly.

Shizune wiped at the tears trickling from her eyes in an attempt to calm herself but the flow refused to stop. In a vulnerable plea, she asked, "Why did you do that? Why did you go and get yourself hurt like that?"

Tsunade's eyes found Shizune's. The sanin slowly brought her hand to her apprentice's cheek and said in a voice that seemed to Shizune unapologetic yet amazingly fulfilling at the same time, "I couldn't allow myself to let someone I love die for a third time."

Shizune gulped. She realized her heart was racing. She didn't know what to say to Tsunade. It had always pained her to think Tsunade was willing to give up her life for her uncle's sake, but now Tsunade had been willing to give up her life for her sake. It was overwhelming.

'Tsunade-sensei..." Shizune said in a meek fashion with a soft smile as she finally managed to bring a halt to her crying.

"Have your own wounds healed, Shizune?"Tsunade said sounding genuinely concerned.

Shizune's smile widened, in a warm way she replied, "Yes, it's been a week since the fight, and the doctor here was able to fully treat my wounds while I was asleep."

"Really? I was out for a whole week?" Tsunade gave a short laugh that covered up her surprise. After digesting the rest of Shizune's statement she added in slight confusion, "Why were you only being treated while you slept?"

"Because I spent every moment I was awake treating you sensei." Shizune answered giving a soft blush.

"You did what?" Tsunade asked taken aback by the lengths her student was claiming to have gone for her.

"The doctor said you were hanging on by a thread, that you were beyond saving, but I spent every moment I could with you, I tried everything you taught me. I just couldn't let you die, sensei." Shizune explained in a frantic manner as she recalled the drive she felt every day that week.

"What an amazing student I have." Tsunade spoke lightly but proudly. The sanin then sat up in her bed and made a motion of her hand as she made a offer to Shizune who was still kneeling before her, "Care to sit down?"

Shizune nodded and took up a seat next to her master on the edge of the bed. The student began to study her teacher's form; this same woman who only days ago had been breaths away from death, now seemed to be her self once again. Shizune smiled.

"Are you staring at me Shizune?"Tsunade gave a devious smirk.

"What?! Why on earth would I?" Shizune said loudly, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm not wearing much clothing..." Tsunade sighed as she examined herself. She wore noting but a undersized ordinary t-shirt that barely managed to cover her breasts and a pair of plain cotton panties.

Shizune turned around completely in hopes of hiding the intense blush ingrained on her cheeks. Frantically she tried to defend herself, "W-why should I care? I mean it was me who dressed you in the first place after I took the bandages off."

"Oh so you picked this out, Shizune?" Tsunade teased.

"This is a small clinic. Your old clothes got ripped to pieces in that fight, and the doctor didn't have much lying around. This was about all I could find." Shizune exclaimed indignantly, her face still red.

"I see. So what did you think when you took off all my bandages? Isn't it great how I keep my body so young and beautiful?" Tsunade had a seductive quality to her voice that made Shizune for some reason become really nervous.

"Y-You're very beautiful, sensei, but I don't see why were talking about this..." Shizune forced out, letting her discomfort show as she turned to finally face her sensei.

Tsunade smiled. Shizune gave a faint nod. Neither girl spoke for several moments. Shizune wanted to speak, the silence was becoming awkward. She tried to keep her eyes from wandering, to keep them fully focused on Tsunade's face, but even that was becoming hard as Tsunade's caught her stare and returned it.

It was Tsunade who finally broke the silence. Her voice made Shizune's heart skip a beat, "How do I make you feel, Shizune?"

"Sensei, w-what do, do you mean...?" Shizune spoke shyly, helplessly.

"Right now, when you were staring into my eyes, what were you feeling?" Tsunade clarified in a cool tone.

Shizune couldn't believe that the words came out, but they did. Sweetly she answered, "I was happy. Happy to see you so alive again. Happy that you were still there for me. But I was nervous. My heart was racing, my mind was fogged. I didn't know what to do or say, all I could do was just stare."

Tsunade smiled as she brought a hand to Shizune's cheek, moving her own head so that it was only inches from Shizune's. She asked in a simple way, "And as a full-fledged medical ninja how would you diagnose those symptoms."

"Love." Shizune said softly but surely. She could feel Tsunade's breath on her skin, their eyes were interlocked, Tsunade' warm hand was stroking her cheek tenderly.

Then Tsunade kissed her. It wasn't sudden, it shouldn't have surprised Shizune. Tsunade's lips were warm, her eyes never lost their focus. Shizune's heart was melting. She couldn't do anything. She didn't want to do anything. It was as if she was no longer in control. She felt her mouth press back against Tsunade's with equal levels of tender pressure. Then Tsunade let the kiss break, leaving Shizune with a blush and a wanting expression on her face.

After a couple seconds of recovery, Shizune seemed to recover her composure. She made a motion to stand up and run from the bed but Tsunade grabbed her at the wrist and pulled her back down.

Confused, nervous and uncertain, the young medical ninja panted as she let out a string of broken arguments, "W-why did you...? I-I, I didn't, we can't, it isn't this kind of l-love." She took a breath before continuing in a forced stern tone, "Don't you see that it is inappropriate behavior for a woman of your standing to engage in such indecent acts with underage girls?"

Tsunade pulled Shizune in closer, taking the young girl into a soft embrace, Shizune's head coming to rest atop her breast which felt as a divinely warm and soft pillow to the girl. Tsunade's warm voice then reached Shizune's ears, "Is that really how you feel Shizune?"

It was impossible for Shizune to flee Tsunade's warmth. How could she continue to fight this. Her head had always convinced her it was wrong for her to want to be with Tsunade, but now her heart was demanding it more than anything. She began to ask herself if she was even worthy to be with someone like Tsunade.

Shizune spoke reservedly, scared of her own feelings, but now maybe at least able to admit them, "But, sensei, you can't actually want this from me?"

"What makes you say that, Shizune?" Tsunade smiled as she held the girl tightly.

"You were in love with my uncle..." Shizune choked out fragilely.

"True, it is different than what I'm used to. But I love you so much, I'll just have to get used to it." Tsunade stroked several fingers through Shizune's hair as she spoke in a tender voice. She added firmly, "I doubt it would matter in the end that you're a girl."

"That wasn't what I mean, sensei." Shizune said as she pulled herself from her mentor's warmth to meet her with a serious expression.

"I love Dan. But he's dead Shizune. I can't ever see him again. You're the one who told me that." Tsunade seemed oddly vulnerable as she spoke. She closed her eyes as she continued in a dream-like tone, "You are the one who is here for me now."

"I love you, Tsunade." Shizune said suddenly as if she was suddenly devoid of doubt. Then before Tsunade's eyes had reopened, Shizune had pressed her lips once more to Tsunade's.

When Tsunade's eyes opened there was no surprise, only love. Tsunade put her arms around the other, holding Shizune tight to her. Soon the young girl was atop her, the kiss began to grow passionate as Shizune nervously had allowed her tongue to slip from her mouth to taste Tsunade's lips. The older woman moved her own tongue forward to meet Shizune's.

The kiss immediately ignited into something incontrollable. Shizune was ravaging her sensei's mouth, virtually bathing in the warmth of Tsunade's tongue as it clashed with her, while she felt the saliva pool in her throat and begin to spill out across Tsunade's cheek.

The intensity was amazing. Soon the action was no longer limited to either girl's mouth as Shizune flailed her tongue against her mentor's in the open. She failed to even realize that her hands had slipped under Tsunade's shirt and had begun to vigorously knead the soft flesh there.

The kiss ended with both girls lightheaded and panting for air, the are around either of their mouths was coated in a wet mixture of their saliva. Shizune fought to recover her senses, when she was successful she looked down and was surprised to see her hands groping hard at Tsunade's now exposed chest, which had been freed from the tiny t-shirt. Tsunade's beautiful pink nipples stood on end under Shizune's touch.

"I'm sorry." Shizune said ashamed of herself as she pulled her hands away from the miraculously shaped orbs of soft flesh.

"Why are you apologizing? I like being touched there." Tsunade replied clearly disappointed.

"It's just, we, we shouldn't go too far." Shizune explained with a sigh, knowing it was stupid to try and be reasonable at a time like this.

"I thought you wanted to have sex with me." Tsunade pouted.

"Of course I do. Just not here. What if someone comes, what if the doctor comes to check up on us?" Shizune explained herself in hopes of comforting the other.

Tsunade turned to face the only window in the room, she said dismissively, "It's pretty dark out. I doubt we'll be disrupted." She turned back to Shizune before adding in a sensual way while squeezing her breasts together, "Even if someone sees us I don't care. I want you right now, regardless."

Shizune smiled at her defeat, knowing that she no longer had any further excuses to try and resist. Now she was free to give in to her desires. Shyly she let her hand travel back to it's place at Tsunade's bust where it continued it's earlier endeavor.

"Use your mouth." Tsunade suggested in a naughty voice as she sat further up and raised her arms, finally completely removing her shirt.

Shizune, with lust in her eyes, obliged immediately, joining her mouth to Tsunade's nipple as if it was a magnet. The young girl suckled at the woman's chest like a baby, love deep in her heart. Shizune felt as Tsunade's hand came to rest on her head pressing her to the pillowy flesh; she began to encircle the first hard pink nub with her tongue as she brought her hand to the other breast and began to squeeze the other between two fingers.

Tsunade moaned in delight as Shizune continued her task lovingly. Once Shizune felt she had satisfactorily pleasured one of Tsunade's succulent breasts she switched her mouth's attention to the other, giving more than equal time to that as well, elated at the pleasure she was giving Tsunade.

Shizune pulled away to look into Tsunade's eyes. She asked softly, her own eyes acting as windows to the devotion in her soul, "Did that feel good, sensei?"

"Yes, Shizune. Do you want see how it feels?" Tsunade blushed a bright red as she looked up at her young student.

Shizune gave a meek nod as she got to her knees. Slowly she removed tattered and worn robe she was wearing and then the shirt she wore beneath it. She didn't stop there though, piece by piece Shizune removed everything else, until she lie completely naked before her lover's eyes.

"Beautiful..." Tsunade cooed. Then slowly she moved forward to take up her own suckle at Shizune's breast.

Shizune knew her own breasts paled in comparison to those of her beloved, but she was still proud of them. They were well-shaped, soft round, and were above average in size. She hoped Tsunade liked them

Shizune felt her teacher's lips lovingly encircle her very erect left nipple, while the woman's hand found its path to treat the right. It felt incredible, the subtle warm sensation of touch against these exceedingly sensitive fibers of her skin. She could hear the soft but incessant moans that began to escape from her lips

Tsunade pulled her mouth from its suck, leaving a line of saliva between her tongue and the pink nub. "You have such a wonderful body, Shizune." Tsunade spoke in a light but sexy way before moving her lips to the right nipple.

Shizune was happy that the one she loved thought her to be beautiful, it was really soothing, as was the feel of Tsunade's tongue sharp against her breast and the soft suction of her mouth. She was moaning hotly; she let out a soft cry, "It feels so good..."

Tsunade removed herself once more at this. She moved to look once more into Shizune's eyes as she said with a muted laugh, "You're so cute."

Shizune then felt as Tsunade let out her tongue and licked desperately at the length of Shizune's mouth. The young girl released her own tongue to clash with the other lustfully in open air. Then Tsunade had drawn Shizune into a tight embrace.

Shizune felt as Tsunade's ample chest pushed hard against her own. Her mentor was now completely on top of her; Shizune could feel Tsunade's excited nipples rubbing tightly against her own in between the collective mass of soft flesh, while they continued to vigorously tongue kiss one another.

Then their legs entangled. Shizune's leg found its way between Tsunade's and began to rub forcefully against the soft cotton that still contained the older woman's more intimate bits. A look of excitement in her eyes, Tsunade moved her own leg into place between Shizune's, slowly inching it up till it was against Shizune's bare sex.

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise as she pulled her tongue back into her mouth. She smirked hotly as she said in excitement as she felt the great moisture against her leg, "I didn't know a girl as young as you could produce so much liquid."

Shizune's face blushed but she wasn't embarrassed, she was beyond that. She knew what she wanted and she wouldn't allow herself to be embarrassed by it. She straddled her self several lengths up the bed and proceeded to spread her legs wide so that the details of her sex were clear and visible to Tsunade. Playfully she said, "Do you want to see how much more you could make me produce?"

Tsunade smiled; it was hard to tell if she was proud or just unbelievably excited. With little more wait Tsunade moved to place herself between Shizune's legs. Shizune felt herself kick in reflex as the length of Tsunade's tongue found it's way deep inside her tight, sensitive slit.

It was breathtaking; Shizune never had imagined anything could feel so wonderful. Tsunade's warm, soft tongue was moving hotly, sharply against every sensitive fiber of her excited, fluid spilling sex. Tsunade's warm breath, the deep thrusts of tongue at her insides, the soft but quick licks at her clit, every sensation, all at once it was maddening.

Shizune was now blind to everything besides the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling, yet she knew she must be screaming out in shear ecstasy, unable to control herself. Shizune felt as he muscles tightened and a soft electric pleasure pulsed through her every nerve. She gave several hard breaths as she felt her juices well and release in a burst of incredible feeling.

After several moments of spasm-like movements and hard-placed breaths Shizune sat herself up. The young girl closed her legs back together as Tsunade found her way back to Shizune's lips, joining her mouth, now glistening with Shizune's fluid, to that of the young girl.

They kissed for several moments, Shizune getting the opportunity to taste her own nectar on Tsunade's lips. The older woman withdrew to say in a deep loving tone, "You are an amazing girl, Shizune."

"I want to do that to you, sensei." Shizune said, finding it difficult to speak.

Tsunade gave another satisfied smile as she eased off her now saturated undergarment. Slowly she spread her legs wide, placing a hand between them so as to open her slit with two fingers for her student's view.

Shizune felt her mouth water as she stared into her beloved master's sexual core. "Beautiful..." she cooed lustfully as she slowly motioned forward as if entranced by the shiny pink of the sex organ.

Shizune's heart was racing as her tongue entered Tsunade for the first time. Her own taste mixed with Tsunade's saliva had been, but that was far exceeded by Tsunade's taste. Tsunade's sex was subtle yet delicious in taste, and the way her insides felt against Shizune's tongue was amazing. The young girl loved the sounds most of all though, the sounds of her tongue clicking against the soft wet flesh, the sounds of Tsunade's intense pleasured cries, everything she heard just made Shizune want to increase her effort.

She let out some licks at Tsunade's now swollen clit and watched as the woman gave a high moan in pleasure as she buckled in reflex. Curiously Shizune moved a hand to the tiny nub and began to rub it gently, watching Tsunade become continually more excited.

The touch of Tsunade's wet sex was even more pleasant on Shizune's fingers, and slowly she found her fingers trace downward until they were at Tsunade's opening. The girl watched as two fingers disappeared inside the older woman's sex. It was so warm inside, and moist, and the flesh there was so soft as it seemed to encircled and overwhelm the fingers.

Shizune began to pulse her fingers inside the other and watched as Tsunade began to moan hotly. Slowly Shizune moved herself a length upward along Tsunade till her head was once more at the woman's breast.

Shizune was suckling at the woman's nipple once more as she continued to penetrate Tsunade with her fingers. She let her tongue travel rapidly across Tsunade's nipple as she let a third finger slip deep inside the sanin. Shizune listened as the older woman moaned in bliss, and felt as Tsunade's insides seemed to tense around her fingers.

Each new movement of Shizune's fingers, seemed to build the intensity in Tsunade's movements and cries. Soon Tsunade gave several shudders and hard moans, and Shizune felt a pool of fluid buildup around her fingers and knew her sensei had just seen her own magnificent release. She slowly removed her hand from Tsunade's sex and her lips from the woman's chest, proceeding to lick her fingers clean.

The two women straddled each other on the bed and began to kiss passionately once more. The comfort and fulfillment Shizune felt then was amazing. She loved Tsunade more than anything.

Tsunade withdrew. With a vulnerable tone a tear in her eye she spoke, "I'm sorry Shizune."

"Why are you apologizing, master?" Shizune asked surprised at the sanin's words.

"I should have realized it sooner. All this time, I never knew how much I meant to you, or how much you could mean to me. I never should have ever thought about giving up." Tsunade sounded somehow broken now, the usually strong woman was showing tears the level of which Shizune hadn't see since when they left the village.

"As I see it, you picked a good time to realize things, any earlier and I really would have been too young." Shizune said, clearly still incapable of completely rational thought.

"Silly girl. That's not what I meant." Tsunade gave a hard laugh that seemed to make her recover composure.

"I'm glad were able to be together like this, Master." Shizune cooed lovingly.

"Me too. It's refreshing to finally have a use for you." Tsunade said lightly with a devious laugh.

"What do you mean a use for me?" Shizune replied slightly taken aback.

"Well, you don't drink and you don't gamble. Now at least there's something fun you and I can do together." Tsunade said smiling widely.

Shizune glared at her, before saying in a stern indignant tone, "And I suppose I now have some control over you."

"You can't mean..." Tsunade started in a fearful tone.

"That's right. If you get too out of control. I'll just have to cut you off." Shizune gave her own devilish laugh as watched the look of horror on her lover's face.

"You're evil, you know that." Tsunade said, pouting. Both women began to laugh for a moment.

Once the laughter quelled, Tsunade spoke once more, this time with melancholy in her voice. "Promise you'll stay with me, Shizune."

"Of course I will. I love you more than anything. I swear I'll serve you, I'll stay right at your side until the day one of us dies. I'll love you forever, Tsunade." Shizune said at once as if she was repeating herself and this had all already been said.

"I'm happy." Tsunade said simply, offering a warm smile.

A/N: Oh my god this chapter is fucking long. I don't know what I was thinking. I hope it's good. Pretty much the whole thing is just Shizune and Tsunade talking and then having sex. I have no idea why it turned out to be so damn long. Anyway, I'm fairly satisfied with this chapter. I tried hard to make it good. This is pretty much the end of this fic. There will be an excessively pointless epilogue chapter next week, but that won't be worth much.

Anyways you might be wondering what I'm doing next. As it is, I receive innumerable requests from my readers. I like to listen to the people who are reading my work., but I've always been one to shoot anyone down at once for asking me to write a sequel. However, I'm beginning to think that all these people who are asking what happens next who want to see my stories be continued should maybe get their wish. As such, I was thinking I would give sequel writing a try.

However, even knowing I want to do a sequel, I have no idea which story to do one for. So why don't you tell me. I've selected six stories I think I could do a good sequel for, tell me which ones deserve it.

To Love a Dessert Flower (Hinata X Temari)

Guiding Light (Tsunade X Sakura)

Delusions Of Bliss (Hinata X Sakura)

The Enchantment of Destruction's Curse (Anko X Kurenai)

Desires of a Shattered Heart (Tenten X Hinata)

Truth in Flowers (Ino X Temari)


	5. Free of Shadows

A/N: Okay, a little early on this one (I mean the last chapter is still receiving reviews). Nothing I can do about it (I have this huge break in the day where all I can do is write). This chapter is fairly pointless (even more so than my typical ending chapters). Still it should be kinda cute. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: The universe is controlled by giant tree fish (and I am not the owner of Naruto).

It was late. The sun had began it's descent over the peaceful village of Konoha. The Fifth Hokage stared off in a daze, from a window, at the quiet streets below her, the work she had set out to accomplish that day stacked neglected on a table nearby. She smiled as she thought of how all was at peace for her now.

Tsunade gave a sigh before walking slowly back to her desk. She lifted the first in the sizeable stack of papers as she sat down in her chair but swiftly replaced it, opting to lean her head forward and continue daydreaming instead.

A polite knock sounded on the door of Tsunade's office and following that the door had opened. Shizune was silent as she entered; her expression was serious as she quickly took her place at Tsunade's side. The Hokage didn't even look up.

A hard nudge came at Tsunade's shoulder. Surely Shizune was going to scold her for neglecting her duties. Reluctantly she lifted her head, tilting it to face the other woman with a guilty smile, prepared for whatever lecture her assistant was sure to give.

Tsunade was quite surprised to instead find the younger woman had bent forward to kiss her. Tsunade offered a hand to caress Shizune's cheek as the younger let her tongue squirm into her mouth. Twelve years had passed since they had opened their hearts to one another, yet at this moment Shizune had all the same passion as the first time.

The kiss broke, Tsunade felt her eyes find focus in Shizune's and a healthy grin spread across her face. Playfully, she said, "Nice to see you as well, Shizune. What's the occasion?"

"What do I need a reason to kiss you now?" Shizune replied indignantly, a scowl forming on her face.

"Gee, you seem touchy today. You mad at me or something?" Tsunade asked, oddly amused.

"No. Not at all." Shizune said in a stern tone that held resonant anger.

"Oh come on, I can tell something's bugging you." Tsunade gave a short laugh. She took a glance a the pile of paper on her desk, before saying in a sigh, "I know, I'm not doing my work, and thus I'm neglecting my sworn duty as the Hokage."

"Well yeah, that's true, but that's not what I'm upset about." Shizune nodded as she spoke in a serious way.

"Oh, so you are upset about something?" Tsunade gave a delightful smirk as she spoke in an inquisitive tone.

"What?! No, I-I, I'm not!" Shizune blushed as she succeeded in only further piquing the other's interests.

"Is that so?" Tsunade asked in obvious disbelief.

"Yes. There is absolutely noting upsetting me at the moment." Shizune returned to her agitated stammer making it rather obvious she was lying.

"Let's see…" Tsunade started as she began to ponder what could possibly be leaving her lover so distraught. Reaching a viable conclusion she said in an accusatory with a small grin, "You're upset that we returned. You always clamed you hated roaming around with me, but now that it's done you're upset that you no longer have me to yourself."

"That's not it at all. I couldn't be happier that you finally came to your senses." Shizune shot back a reply accompanied by a slight disheartened laugh.

Tsunade nodded and then went back to thought. Arriving at her next conclusion, Tsunade spoke in a more subdued gentle voice, "It's about Naruto then. You feel bad that all this time you've failed to get me to completely get over myself, and some kid I didn't even know did it just like that."

"Of course not. That doesn't matter. I'm grateful that he was able to help you." Shizune said defensively.

"In that case, what could be bothering my cute little Shizune." Tsunade said flashing a sexy smile. When she saw the other maintain the most serious of expressions she went back to thought, this time a more somber conclusion occurred to her. Tsunade's face took a look of melancholy as she said," You thought I was going to take his deal. You thought I might abandon you in hopes of being with Dan again."

Shizune gave a faint smile as she said in a subdued voice, "I did think that at the time. That's why I fought so hard against it. But that's all in the past now. We got through it together."

"I'm sorry Shizune. I shouldn't have ever let myself even consider trusting that man." Tsunade said with a harshness to her words.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. Even if it would have made things complicated, I would have liked a chance to see my uncle again as well." Shizune took a comforting voice this time.

After a few moments of silence Tsunade returned once more to her prior objective, resuming a lighter tone as she asked, "So then what is it? Tell me what's up, Shizune."

Shizune sighed at the others insistence. Reluctantly, shyly she spoke, "It's really nothing. It's just we're hardly together anymore."

Tsunade gave a soft laugh at her apprentice's devotion to her as she explained things in a bored sigh, "Well, you're the one who was so insistent on us keeping it secret, Shizune. You said that the people of Konoha wouldn't want a Hokage who was engaged in a long-term relationship with someone of her own gender. I'm sorry if you're lonely, but we really can't be too close in public."

"I know. I wasn't talking about being together in public." Shizune gave a blush as she added this bit.

"Oh!" Tsunade exclaimed. She gave a sexy smirk as she spoke, "So you think we haven't had enough time to sleep together since I became the Hokage."

"While, I mean we, this whole week. Only twice…" Shizune stuttered meekly.

"I see. But I am a busy girl. I mean, there always seems to be meetings, and decisions, and people who need my healing, not to mention all these papers I have to sign. It's a lot of work, and it's my responsibility as Hokage to do it all. Right, Shizune?" Tsunade had a teasing tone to her voice as she said this, effectively mocking the younger woman.

"I think you have another responsibility as well! I mean, you do still love me, right?" Shizune said in a pout.

Tsunade smiled as she found her way to her feet. She reached for the tie on Shizune's robe, a simple thing she typically wore to bed, and eagerly untied it. As usual Shizune wore nothing underneath the garment, her naked flesh revealed as the robe split down the center.

The Hokage tucked her hands inside the other woman's robe, and gently began to line the soft curves of Shizune's body with her hands as she motioned her head forward allowing her gaze to meet the other, who looked on with lips parted and a wanting look on her face.

"Maybe we should stop, Shizune. I mean, shouldn't I be trying to finish my work." Tsunade teased in a sexual tone, making it obvious she wasn't about to stop regardless.

"I think, this once, we could let that wait till the morning." Shizune said in an almost moan as she felt her lover's breath upon her lips. In seconds they were once more kissing.

The kiss was deep and loving, yet raw and sexual. The two women were ravaging one another's mouth as Tsunade let her hand travel upward to knead Shizune's breasts. Their tongue's clashed hotly as Tsunade disposed of some of her own robes and felt as Shizune's hand slipped through her shirt and began to return the favor.

The papers that had been on Tsunade's desk fell to the floor scattered as the Hokage found herself pinned to the desk by the other. Her shirt was pushed up so as to free her great breasts while their mouths continued to lustfully clash with passion.

Then the door opened. The man who stood in the doorway stopped dead at the sight before him, an expression formed upon his face as if he had just seen his personal heaven.

Noticing the sudden intrusion, Tsunade forced Shziune off of her and quickly pulled down her shirt. In a voice of pure scorn, the Hokage near shouted, "Is there something I can help you with, Jiraiya?!"

The perverted sanin was drooling and his eyes were widened, he had on his face an expression of utter shock. Stumblingly he struggled to explain his presence, "No, I was just, I thought I might, I thought I'd see if you… I never meant to interrupt this..."

Shizune had gotten to her feet and ran across the room to the man. Frantically she begged, a look of shear horror about her, "Please, master Jiraiya, you cannot tell anyone about this. For the sake of Konoha, you can't say anything about me and Tsunade's relationship. Please!"

When Jiraiya didn't respond to her, the medical ninja became aware of his stares. The male sanin was focusing on Shizune's naked body, visible though the open front of her robe, an excited look ingrained in his face. With a slight shriek Shizune pulled the robe close.

Tsunade had rushed to her lover's side. Furiously, she threatened while putting one arm around Shizune and raising the other as a fist, "You'd better get the hell outta here if you don't want me to kill your ass."

"Uhh, Okay…" Jiraiya backed down, clearly not wanting to endure the pain he knew firsthand his fellow sanin was capable of and clearly wishing to dish out. In seconds he had fled a great distance.

Tsunade turned back to her assistant as she closed the door. She offered a sigh, "Well, that wasn't good…"

"You don't think he'll tell everyone." Shizune still looked completely horrified about everything that had happened.

"No, he's not the type to do something like that." Tsunade said in confidence.

"Then why isn't it good?" The younger asked in curiosity.

"Now that he knows he isn't going to waste a chance to catch us together and watch." Tsunade sighed.

"Your right, that is a little disconcerting. But I guess it's just something else I'll just have to put up with for your love." Shizune said in a reluctant fashion.

"Really? I'm surprised to see that kind of attitude from you, Shizune." Tsunade said with a slight laugh.

Shizune just smiled back for awhile before saying in a halfway seductive voice, "Why don't we go back to your bedroom and continue what we were doing before, Tsunade?"

"Hmm, okay. Sounds like fun." Tsunade said lovingly. After a moment of silence she added a new question ina somewhat accusatory manner, "Do you really have to put up with a lot to be with me?"

"Maybe. Then again I'd put up with anything to be the lover of the wonderful and beautiful Fifth Hokage." Shizune laughed cutely before speaking in a dreamlike tone.

"You like the new title?" Tsunade gave her own laugh.

"Oh yes. Even though I know I can't tell anyone, it makes me really proud, that the one I love is actually making something of herself now, instead of just being a drifter." Shizune replied in a teasing manner.

"That's nice." Tsunade's smile was beaming. Lovingly she concluded, "I'm sure I'd do anything to keep the love of someone as amazing as you as well, Shizune."

A/N: Yeah, this chapter was kinda different than stuff I've written before. It's really a stand alone epilogue that's set apart from the other four chapters. I was lost as to how I should conclude this one. I decided that since the bulk of the fic was pre-series if I made the epilogue take place during the series, it'd be a nice little tie-together. I suppose it does add something to the relationship here, knowing it's already lasted for twelve years. In a way I suppose this fic tries to canonize Tsunade X Shizune without changing like anything else. All in all, though this chapter was incredibly short and incredibly pointless.

Now about my next project, at the end of the last chapter I asked you all for opinions on which out of six of my fanfics deserved sequels. I found the following results:

To Love a Desert Flower (Hinata X Temari): Surprisingly the fic that started it all received very little demand for a sequel. This fic is no longer in the running.

Guiding Light (Tsuande XSakura): Exceptional response. Top contendor.

Delusions of Bliss (Hinata XSakura): Exceptional response. Top contendor.

Enchantment of Destructions Curse (Anko X Kurenai): Exceptional response. Top contendor.

Desires of a Shattered Heart (Tenten X Hinata): Not surprisingly, and quite thankfully almost no demand on this one. Out of the running.

Truth in Flowers (Ino X Temari): Absolutely no one is interested in this fic getting a sequel… except for one person, and that would be me. I'm halfway considering doing a sequel to this fic on the side just for kicks, but I don't know.

So basically it's a three way race right now between Guiding Light, Delusions, and Enchantment. I've decided I'm probably going to write sequels for two of these fics, and just have to feel sorry for the supporters of the third (I don't want to spend too much time on sequels as I want to get back to original work as well). So if you haven't given me your opinion, still feel free to, and expect something from me soon.


End file.
